


Heart Sized Crush(es)

by captainandersmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Braggturnfree, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, The cute new ot3, The fic no one asked for and yet here it is, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainandersmith/pseuds/captainandersmith
Summary: It takes some meddling co-workers, some ambiguous dates, and a dumb metaphor about tricycles to get things started, but it all works out in the end.In which Matt is Bi, head over heels, and absolutely fucked.





	Heart Sized Crush(es)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothecooldad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/gifts).



> Introducing the cute new ot3... Braggturnfree!
> 
> The only other person to ever consider this was my best friend Ro so I wrote this for his birthday, hope you like it babe!
> 
> Posting at 3am without proofreading because that's where my life is at right now

Matt was generally pretty suspicious whenever he received a text. Not a facebook message or a twitter dm, but an actual, honest to god, sms text message. He didn't really get them that often. It's not that he didn't have friends, it's just that those friends preferred to communicate by the aforementioned methods, usually through a string of memes and affectionate insults. A text message meant something more serious, or that someone was trying to make plans with him. So yes, he didn't really get them that often.

 

It turned out to be the latter option and Matt was pleasantly surprised to see that the message was from Lindsay.

 

**_Lindsay_ ** _ : hey dude! :) u free tomorrow night? _

 

**_Matt_ ** _ : idk, I've got a pretty serious appointment with my cat and garbage tv reruns… what did you have in mind? _

 

**_Lindsay_ ** _ : Michael and I are supposed to go to Gavin and Meg's for mario party but Michael is currently blowing chunks so he's not gonna make it _

 

_ Don't wanna cancel on them, fancy coming instead? _

 

Matt's first instinct was to say yes, and then a kick in the stomach from nerves changed that to no, before a pinch of rational thinking pulled it back to a maybe.

 

Hanging out with Meg, Gavin and Lindsay playing Mario party? Fuck yes! But he never really spent time with Meg and Gavin outside of work, what if they thought he was boring? What would they talk about? He'd barely spent time with Meg at all, just a couple of very flustered episodes of The Patch and the odd conversation here and there. Not to mention he would have to deal with his teensy little  _ maybe  _ crush on Gavin Free. Who had a girlfriend. Who would also be there. But on the other hand, Lindsay would be there to balance things out, and what's the worst that could happen? 

 

Well, other than revealing his crush, offending them both and somehow tripping over his shoelaces in the process.

 

Fuck it.

 

**_Matt_ ** _ : Sure, I'll drive? _

 

**_Lindsay:_ ** _ thanks! Meg said to come around 7 x _

 

_ \---------- _

 

_ “ _ Well since Michael isn't here you're obviously an honorary member of team winners today” Meg said, throwing a controller over her shoulder and somehow hitting Matt square in the chest. 

 

“Ow! Oh, um, I am?”

 

“Sure it's perfect! Meg and Matt is still M and M and I'm sure you're better at Mario Party than these two chumps”

 

Gavin and Lindsay shouted a simultaneous “Hey!” before falling into giggles at the realisation that Meg was absolutely right.

 

Meg's faith in his skills made him a little nervous. She was probably just trying to make him feel welcome but the idea of disappointing her or embarrassing himself was-

 

“Matt! Stop standing like a lemon and come and sit down” Gavin patted the space on the sofa next to him and Matt tentatively smiled and sat down.

 

His legs were stiff, his arms were stuck to his sides, and he was pretty sure that his resting heartrate was even unhealthier than usual. So far this “hanging out with friends” thing was getting to be pretty stressful.

 

“Room for a little one?” Meg half sang, slotting herself in between Matt and the end of the sofa. While trying to ignore some of the stranger thoughts going round in his head, ( _ did she just wink? Damn that was really cute _ ) Matt briefly wondered why she'd chosen to sit next to him rather than her boyfriend. Ah, it was probably because they were teammates. Yeah, that was it.

 

Lindsay came back into the living room with 3 beers and paused to hold them up triumphantly.

 

“I think your maths is a bit off on this one Lindsay” Gavin pointed out _ ,  _ gesturing to everyone in the room.

 

“Nope!” Lindsay passed one to Gavin and Meg and then settled into the sofa, “Matt is the designated dumbass for tonight”

 

“I always forget that you can drive Matt” Gavin mused, “you don't really seem responsible enough for it”

 

“I guess that's why you don't drive then, you're not responsible enough for it”

 

“ _ Matt _ !”

 

\----------

 

Even without the alcohol, the next few hours passed like a fever dream; quickly but somehow slowly, with nothing quite feeling real. Every time Meg patted him on the back or the knee, or grabbed his shoulder to give him an excited shake, it was like a static shock. He couldn't help but overthink every little action. After a few more minigame wins and a couple more drinks (for the others anyway) he got a bit braver. He began to reciprocate Meg's playful touches, each time feeling a rush of excitement… and slight fear

 

_ What the hell am I doing? This is almost flirting right? And her boyfriend is right fucking there. Oh yeah, her boyfriend who I'm madly in love with. Wait, that might be a bit strong… madly in like with. Maybe somewhere in between. _

 

And it was exactly this love _like_ that led Matt to accidently cheer when Gavin won a duel against Meg.

 

_ “ _ Matt! You're supposed to be on my side, don't cheer for Gavin!”

 

Gavin made his patented smug face and leaned up against Matt, “Sorry Meg, guess Matthew likes me more than you”

 

“Uh no, it's just that… you're both… I like you just as much and uh you're great, you're both great!”

 

Matt's fit of stammering sent Lindsay into a fit of poorly stifled cackles, “Smooth Matt. Reaaaaal smooth”

 

\----------

 

Apart from that mini fiasco, the rest of the  night seemed to go smoothly, with a slightly tipsy Gavin and Meg seeing him out of the door only when he agreed that he'd definitely do this again sometime. Matt was under no false impressions that he would be part of the regular Mario party crew from now on but he appreciated the kind gesture. Nevertheless he couldn't help but feel wistful. As he was too terrified of rejection to ever instigate plans and it was actually Lindsay that had invited him in this case, he had no idea when he'd ever properly hang out with the pair again. It sounded trite, but he wished he'd savoured every second on that sofa between Gavin and Meg just that little bit more.

 

Lindsay clambered out of the passenger seat and Matt gave her a distracted goodbye. Before she closed the door she leaned back in, “Good luck Bragg, don't fuck it up” and before he could ask what the hell she meant she had slammed the door, gave him a wink and a salute and went into the house. What was he supposed to not fuck up? Driving home? Feeding his cat? She must have been more drunk that Matt thought because he had no clue what she was talking about.

 

\----------

 

When Meg had put her number into Matt's phone, he'd immediately dismissed it to the back of his mind.  _ There's not a chance in hell I'll have to confront that again.  _ In fact, when his phone rang one morning at work, her name proudly displayed across the screen, his brain struggled to make the connection between Gavin's sweet, gorgeous girlfriend and the number that was now ringing him.

 

_ “Matt? Hello, are you there?” _

 

Shit. He'd answered without saying anything.

 

“Oh um hey… Meg”

 

_ “Wow you sure seem pleased to hear from me” _

 

“No, no! I just wasn't… I wasn't expecting…”

 

_ “It’s alright I was only messing with you. Although, there's a way you could make it up to me?” _

 

Meg wanted a favour? From him? His brain went into overdrive trying to figure out what Meg could possibly want from him that she wouldn't get from anyone else (he was sure there was an innuendo in there somewhere too)

 

“Sure, um, what can I do?”

 

_ “I have a shoot today and Gav left his phone and wallet at home,  _ and  _ it gives rain for the whole day. Could you give the boy a lift home?”  _

 

“Um okay, sure, I'll let him know” he agreed hurriedly, adding on as an afterthought, “good luck with your shoot”

 

_ “Aww thanks! I'll have to send you some pictures, bye!” _

 

And on that bombshell, she hung up. How was he supposed to deal with this. Meg, the stunning Meg Turney, had asked him to take her boyfriend (who he was head over heels for) home, AND promised to send him pictures from her shoot.

 

The overload of information weighed his head down until it thunked on the table. Alfredo shot a worried glance from across the room.

 

“Sounds like you're in a bit of trouble there” he guessed from the half of the conversation he was privy to.

Matt lifted his head slowly and groaned, “Alfredo buddy, that is the understatement of the century”

 

\----------

 

Matt walked into the main room and was greeted with silence although everyone appeared to be playing Minecraft. They must have been prepping for the next sky factory let's play before starting the recording.

 

“Hey Gavin? Meg rang me and asked me uh, to drive you home later”

 

The words were hardly out of his mouth when Michael and Jeremy began to make ooh-ing noises, sounding much like kids playing truth or dare at a sleepover. Jack and Geoff, in true Jack and Geoff fashion, merely exchanged a knowing look.

 

Oh no. This was the Ryan and Meg situation all over again. Gavin certainly wasn't going to thank him for all the jokes the others were about to make about Meg having Matt's phone number.

 

But, much to Matt's surprise, this wasn't the approach the others decided to take.

 

“You hear that audience? Matt's taking Gavin home with him” Jeremy said into mic, lowering his voice suggestively.

 

Wait. Audience? Fuck. They  _ were  _ recording.

 

“There you go tumblr there's your dose of… Matt..vin” Michael added, winking at Gavin who responded with flustered laughter.

 

“It's braggvin you heathen that's what all the fics say” 

 

Jeremy's serious tone sent Michael into near hysterical giggling, “Oh yeah? You been reading some smut about your coworkers Jeremy?”

 

“It's not all smut! There's a good one where they go caroling... an angsty one where Gavin gets hurt on a heist… although I did read one where Gavin gives Matt a hand job” 

 

“You have a serious problem Lil J”

 

“What can I say? I'm a connoisseur of literature”

 

At this, Jeremy turned to Matt with a huge proud grin. Matt wanted to die. More specifically, he wanted to be erased in some bullshit sci-fi space-time incident that left no trace of his mortifying existence on this earth.

 

Gavin looked sheepish but wasn't nearly as red as Matt was, he even managed a quip for the recording, although Matt almost missed it because  _ goddamn, Gavin was smiling at him and he looked a little nervous and- _

 

“Well, what can I say, Matt's finally gonna sweep me off my feet and show me how to play yu-gi-oh”

 

Matt left the room with the sound of good-natured laughter and his heart pounding in his ears.

 

\----------

 

Matt placed down the final block in the pathway he was making in Minecraft. It had alternating chevron strips of lapis and obsidian that required a surprising amount of concentration, and now he wasn't even sure he liked it. Overall the experience had been draining.

 

He saved the game and leaned back in his chair, the realisation that there was a presence at the desk beside him causing him to jolt and yelp. It was Gavin, who merely gave a grin at Matt's little outburst, his head tilted sideways,  propped up by his arm on the desk.

 

“Jeez Gavin! How long have you been sat there?”

 

“A bit. It looked like you were concentrating”

 

Matt began to hurriedly gather his things, “Sorry for keeping you, uh, we'll go now”

 

“Nah that's alright” Gavin shrugged, “I like watching you build”

 

The sincerity stopped Matt's hurried gathering and his eyes snapped to Gavin's of their own accord. For a second, he saw something strange and unrecognisable there. 

 

“Ya know, it reminds me how lucky I am that  _ I  _ don't have to do it anymore” 

 

And just like that it was gone. Just same old Gavin Free. Gavin Free who has a wonderful girlfriend. Gavin Free who Matt has no chance with.

 

\----------

 

The drive to Gavin's seemed woefully short, Matt had barely made it through his reluctant explanation of the upcoming build when Gavin directed him to pull over outside the house.

 

“Well Matt, you're a life saver…”

 

“Hmm I could really go for some lifesavers right now”

 

“Of course you could” he leaned across to place a hand on top of Matt's on his knee, “I'll have to find some way to make it up to you” and he winked as he clambered out of the car. 

 

These were the words still circuiting Matt's brain as he pulled into the Walmart parking lot. As if on cue, his phone vibrated in his pocket with an equally soul destroying series of words

 

**_Meg:_ ** _ Hey Matt! Thanks for giving Gav a lift <3 here's those pics I promised! _

 

Attached were a handful of images of Meg dressed as Tracer from Overwatch. They were pretty much safe for work but Matt doubted the effect would be very different if she were dressed head to toe in a black bin bag. His mind was reeling.

 

She'd probably just sent them because he wished her good luck and she knew that he was into Overwatch. But none of this reasoning made him feel any better. She looked gorgeous. And her smile… it made you feel like  _ you _ were the one to make her smile like that and you'd do anything to keep it that way. Not to mention the fact that she'd actually taken notice of his interests and-

 

_ Oh. Fuck. _

 

_ He was falling for Meg too. _

 

_ Fucking fantastic. _

 

What a fitting location for this realisation. Sat in his car, in a Walmart parking lot, in the rain. This really was the epitome of his love life.

 

He was in love with Gavin Free and Meg Turney. Who were both way out of his league and coincidentally in a perfect relationship with each other. He felt like he could cry for a week.

 

\----------

 

If texts, and calls and pictures from Meg put his head in a spin it was nothing compared to her showing up next to him at work. 

 

It was lunch and Matt was alone in the support room, he usually just brought a bag of cookies or doughnuts so he could get a bit of work done over lunch

 

He was roused from his planning by a swift tap on the shoulder and he span his chair round to a cheerfully waving Meg.

 

“I thought you were ignoring me until I saw you had headphones on! Do you know where Gavin is? We're supposed to go for lunch and he said he'd meet me in Achievement Hunter but he's not there”

 

Matt was slightly distracted by the fact that Meg had dyed her hair, and her general presence making his heart beat twice as fast as usual.

 

“Your hair, you've uh, it's… oh sorry, um, off topic? Off topic the podcast I mean, I think they're finished at half one”

 

Meg hit her palm against her forehead, “Damn it! I could have sworn Gavin told me it was one”

 

Matt shook his head and turned back to his monitor, expecting Meg to go and wait outside.

 

“Soooo, is it alright if I wait here with you?”

 

In reality, it was far from alright. Meg waiting here meant trying to come to terms with his feelings while also having to make half decent conversation.

 

“Oh yeah, sure. I should probably take a break anyway”

 

Nice one Matt.

 

He could have sworn she gave him a shy look up and down as she pulled the chair beside him closer to sit with him.

 

“So um, as I almost said earlier, the purple hair, it's cool I like it” Matt could feel his face flushing as he said it, but the rush was worth it.

 

“Aw Matt!” Meg seemed genuinely taken aback, “I like yours too actually, the blue really suits you. So did the orange, and the pink”

 

Matt scoffed, worried that he'd accidentally spat in the process, “I'm surprised you actually kept up with my hair and it's uh… chameleoning”

 

“I do watch some Achievement Hunter videos you know! Well, at least the ones Gavin's in. And you”

 

_ And you  _

 

Well that just wasn't fair. Inferring that she actually cared about what Matt was doing in any sense. She couldn't know the effect her words had but still, it hurt.

 

“That breath of the wild video? With the cooking? Loved it”

 

“Oh um thanks that was uh-” Matt just about choked out half a response when the door clicked open behind them.

 

“Hello girl, you ready for lunch? Oh hey Matt”

 

He gave Meg a kiss on the cheek as he came over and gave Matt a pat on the shoulder for his part.

 

“Yup let's go. Bye Matt, it was really nice talking to you” 

 

She was probably just being polite, it was just a thing people said, right? But of course this was Meg, and she made it feel… different.

 

“Oh yeah, you too. Have fun at lunch guys”

 

The couple gave their thanks as they walked out the door, pausing to let a very smug looking Jeremy through. He stood in front of Matt with his arms folded and eyebrows raised expectantly.

 

“What Jeremy?”

 

“ _ Have fun at lunch guys”  _ Jeremy mimicked, topping it off with what was obviously meant to be a lovesick sigh but it sounded more like a balloon deflating.

 

“I have no idea what you’re- HEY!”

 

Matt had tried to put his headphones back on so naturally Jeremy snatched them away, pulled the lead out of the computer, and chucked them across the room. They both winced at the worrying clatter they made when they landed.

 

“Look, I know exactly what's happening here. I figured it out when you had a crush on Ryan remember”

 

God he was insufferable. But he was right.

 

“How did you know?” Matt mumbled.

 

“Telepathy. How do you think dumbass? I'm your friend” He leaned against Matt's desk, obstructing any chance of distraction, “so, is it Gavin or Meg?”

 

“Hey! They are...you don't… and it's not… and I-”

 

“Ok so it's both of them”

 

“Jeremy!”

 

“Matt!” Jeremy responded in an exact copy of Matt's tone, “C’mon buddy, I'm just trying to help”

 

“I don't need your help!” Matt snapped, regretting his tone immediately “Look, I appreciate it Jerem, I really do, but there's nothing to help with. This is just like the Ryan situation, I need to get over it and eventually I'll move on”

 

“Yeah. You look stoked about that plan.”

 

“Well what other option do I have huh?” Matt said bitterly, “third wheel them until they realise and decide never to talk to me again and everyone finds out what a sad loser I am?”

 

“ _ Matt”  _ Jeremy pleaded, “all I'm saying is that maybe you should stop being so “glass-half-empty” when your glass is actually three quarters full”

 

Matt raised an eyebrow, “Mm-hm, yeah, I've officially stopped listening to you”

 

“Say what you want but you know I'm always right” Jeremy muttered as he got up to walk away.

 

“I know nothing of the sort” Matt called after him.

 

“You're thinking in bicycles when you should be thinking in tricycles!” Jeremy called back.

 

“What the FUCK dude?”

 

“Third wheeling! Think about it!”

 

Matt certainly wasn't going to think about whatever the fuck it was that Jeremy was trying to say. Cryptic bastard. And he'd probably broken his headphones.

 

\----------

 

The next week Meg showed up early again. Only this time she made no comment about it. She just sat down next to Matt and started talking. Then Gavin came along and the two went off to lunch.

 

The same happened the next week. And the next. They talked about pretty much anything. Their cats, videogames, how they both ended up at Roosterteeth, why Meg left Roosterteeth, game of thrones, the government… pretty much anything that came into their heads.

 

And the strange thing was, Meg actually seemed to be enjoying these conversations. She wasn't looking around for Gavin or checking her watch, she was making jokes and laughing at Matt's jokes. And for a while Matt could forget how much he was pining for her and just… appreciate her being there.

 

One week was a little different though. When Gavin turned up, it suddenly seemed like the two of them were stalling. 

 

Eventually, Gavin and Meg made eye contact and Gavin seemed to give a small nod.

 

“Hey Matt so uh, we were wondering…” this was the closest Meg had been to seeming nervous around him, “Did you want to come? To lunch I mean, with us.”

 

Well, Matt certainly never expected this. He really didn't want to intrude...

 

“And you wouldn't be intruding!” Gavin added hurriedly, “We'd love you to come, maybe get you to eat something that isn't 100% sugar for once”

 

Gavin winked but his shifting from foot to foot betrayed his nerves. What did he have to be nervous about? Whether Matt would say yes to gate crashing their date?

 

Did he want to? Yes. Should he? Absolutely not.

 

“Um okay, sure. I've been meaning to start trying to live past thirty anyway”

 

Meg squealed a little and Gavin threw an arm around her shoulder. The pair of them were smiling.

 

\----------

 

They took him to sweet little diner not far from the office. They chose a booth and to Matt's surprise he ended up sat in the middle of them both on the same size of the booth. True to their word, they cajoled Matt into getting a meal slightly healthier than his usual lunch. Well, at least it had a side salad. On Meg's insistence (apparently worried that Matt would have a sugar low) they all shared a strawberry milkshake. Gavin paid while Meg distracted Matt by admiring his hair. He left the diner with Gavin's arm around his shoulders and Meg's arm linked with his. The rest of the work day was spent in a content daze ignoring the slight ache in his chest.

  
  


He wasn't exactly expecting the same thing to happen the next week, but he wasn't going to question the blessing (or perhaps curse) he'd been given. And then it happened again. And then it became routine. Meg showed up at his desk _ ,  _ Gavin finished the podcast, and then they went for lunch. A little voice at the back of his mind reminded him that what he was doing right now was exactly what he'd told Jeremy he wasn't going to do. 

 

_ Shut up voice. You don't know me. Well maybe you do since you are me… but that's EXACTLY why I shouldn't trust you. I, of all people, know how shitty I am. _

 

Anyway, he was still ignoring that voice as they left the restaurant a few weeks later. Meg usually walked back to the office with them but today she was meeting a friend after lunch so they'd already parted ways.

 

That just left Gavin and Matt to walk back in comfortable silence. Well, silent except for Matt's hiccups.

 

Meg had insisted that drinking a cup of water upside down would work but after ten minutes of dangling Matt's torso from a chair while Gavin poured water into his mouth, they abandoned that plan. The waitress had looked to be at her wits end. Holding his breath hadn't worked either because that involved keeping a straight face, a feat that was nearly impossible with Meg and Gavin giggling and pulling faces at him.

 

“I think I'll just have to accept that this is my life now” Matt had adopted a jokingly mournful tone “I'm the guy that's always hiccuping. I'll be so noisy that the only funeral I'll be able to go to is my own”

 

Gavin snorted, “Of course the first thing  _ you _ thought about was funerals”

 

“Hey!” Matt pointed accusingly but the effect was ruined by him hiccuping, “I was thinking about situations where you have to be quiet and I was under pressure”

 

“What pressure?! It's only- god Matthew!” Gavin was sidetracked by yet another hiccup, “Are you sure you can't get rid of them?”

 

“Oh  _ yeah _ I'm just keeping them for the fun of it and I can stop  _ whenever  _ I want”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it” Gavin bit his lip and went silent for a bit as he appeared to be thinking, “Well we haven't tried  _ everything” _

 

“Alright Gav. What bullshit method are you gonna embarrass me with now?”

 

“It's not bullshit! Everyone knows that the best way to cure hiccups is to be surprised!” Gavin was grinning in a way that made Matt very worried. That grin always meant that Gavin had had an idea. And Gavin's ideas were rarely good for other people.

 

“Gavin. I swear, if you scream in my ear, or pretend to push me in the road, or-”

 

Matt was interrupted by a very different kind of surprise. Gavin was kissing him.

 

Gavin's hand was cradling his cheek and his lips were pressed against his own, perfectly aligned.

 

To Matt it felt like a surprisingly long time. Enough time to run through a variety of emotions. His heart was like a weak baby bird, fluttering frantically, eager to leave the nest. It soared joyfully, briefly, before crashing down to earth.

 

_ Gavin Free is kissing me. The guy I've been pining after for ages.  _

 

_ … The guy who has a girlfriend. Who I've also been pining after. _

 

_ Shit. _

 

Gavin didn't seem particularly worried, “That fix you up love?” he murmured, still holding Matt's face.

 

Matt just stood there, catching his breath. And when he caught his breath, he ran.

 

Not that there was much running to do. They were almost at the office and a few metres of speed walking brought Matt safely to his car. With his brain on autopilot he was driving out of the car park. He thought he heard Gavin calling his name as he drove past.

 

\----------

 

Whether Trevor knew what had happened or not, he didn't question the fact that Matt was gone for the rest of the day and for that he was grateful. He wouldn't have known how to explain that he'd skipped out on work because he was afraid that he'd broken up his friend's relationship, and was now simply lying on his sofa, staring at the ceiling.

 

He hadn't turned the lights on when he came home, and since he wasn't about to stand up, the living room began to darken around him. Soon the only sources of light were various pinpricks from electronics. The dvd player, his laptop, a charging 3ds. He wasn't sure when he'd started crying but his eyes and throat were raw and there was a rhythmic throbbing in his head.

 

\----------

 

When he woke up he felt exactly the same. Force of habit compelled him into getting ready for work without considering whether he really wanted to go. Whether he could face it.

 

No one gave him more than a brief greeting as he walked into the support office and although he was relieved, there was something foreboding about it. 

 

He spent the work day in fear that Gavin would suddenly burst in to confront him, or worse, Meg. But in reality it was a quiet day.

 

He hadn't meant to stay late but he'd been so distracted all day he was now behind on his work. As he was about to get up and leave, he suddenly wasn't alone in the room. Meg was here, and making her way to the chair next to Matt.

 

Matt's initial instinct of terror was dampened by the fact that Meg really didn't seem angry or upset. She looked a little pensive, but overall pretty calm.

 

“Hey Matt, Gavin tells me you uh, took off pretty quick yesterday”

 

“Yeah I needed to go, I had to leave” Matt pretended go tidy his desk to avoid eye contact.

 

“Was something wrong?” Meg asked earnestly, without a trace of hidden agenda.

 

Matt felt like his insides were tearing themselves to pieces. He was cold, and sweaty, and Meg's usual sweet approach was too much. It made everything hurt that much more.

 

“I-I kissed your boyfriend” Matt blurted, still focusing his gaze on his own hands.

 

“Yeah I know about that” her tone hadn't changed but Matt was still afraid to look at her.

 

“You do?”

 

She gave a short laugh, “You think Gavin wouldn't tell me about that?” 

 

“… I'm sorry”

 

Meg sighed and gave Matt's hand a quick squeeze, “No honey,  _ we're _ the ones who who should apologise. We thought maybe with the way we'd been acting and the dates and such, you'd get the hint about… how we felt about you”

 

“I… What?”

 

Matt was lost. How they felt? Dates?

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

 

_ Tricycles, not bicycles. _

 

_ “ _ Oh Matt, you really are clueless aren't you?” Meg mused fondly, “Well, it's all on the table now, and if you don't feel-”

 

Renewed with energy, Matt had to cut Meg's thought off, “No! I uh, I really like you both, and I've had a crush on the two of you-”

 

The end of the sentence was lost as Meg threw her arms around Matt and gave him a kiss. It was quick and clumsy but his heart swelled with happiness.

 

“So… that went well then?” Gavin's voice came from the doorway where he was peeking through, jittery but beaming.

 

“C-come here Gavin, I believe I owe you one”

 

Gavin crossed the room quickly and joined the happy embrace, tilting Matt's chin up to kiss him, the two of them smiling through it.

 

“Hey now” Meg chastised jokingly as the two went in for another kiss, “you've had two smooches and I've only had one, that's just not fair!”

 

“Don't tell me you two are gonna be keeping score, I'll be exhausted”

 

“You've got a lot of time to make up for Matthew, and we intend to get you all caught up”

 

“... Oh God”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at captainandersmith on tumblr to cry about rarepairs


End file.
